A Change of Pace part 1
by Nebula1
Summary: Daria, Jane and Quinn are offered modeling contracts by Jaymie Jean, an accomplished modeling agency for magazins spreads, music videos, commercials, etc. This could get interesting. Part 1 of ???


Open: Daria, Jane and Quinn are shopping at the mall as a result of Daria and Jane losing a bet and having to tag along with Quinn for a day. They are in HOt Topic trying on clothes for a trip to Lawndale's next big concert- Creed- coming up the next week.  
  
DARIA: Ok, suddenly I feel a whole new wave of sypmathy for you and your Fashion Club slime, Quinn. Jane, do you share this emotion or am I truly going insane?  
  
JANE: (to Daria) No, I'm there. (to Quinn) I don't know how you guys can constantly concern yourselves with the latest styles of this place. I would lose it.  
  
QUINN in that whiny voice of hers: You losers just can't appreciate the importance of fashion to our society! Without fashion, we'd all be lost.   
  
They move from the pants rack to a clearence rack and Jane and Daria find several suiting outfits. They go to the dressing room (Ok, so what if Hot Topic doesn't have dressing rooms?! This is my show!) and continue their debate with Quinn there.  
  
DARIA: You do realize, Quinn, that we're never going to aggree on this, right? Jane and I are too down to earth for that.  
  
QUINN: OOH! You guys are so difficult! Not to mention clueless in the fashion world. Look at those outfits!!  
  
Daria emerges from the dressing room in an outfit earilly similar to the one she wears in 'Shead Tears'. It's a pair of black leather pants that ride low on her hips and flatter her already great figure and a tiny black baby top that reveals her belly ring and reads in silver rhinestones "Charm School Reject" and, of course, her trademark boots. Jane is in a cute and very Gwen Staffani-ish pair of black flares with zippers on diagonals all over and a grey shirt with a picture of a punk chic pointing at you saying "My problem is YOU" and a pair of black oxfords with flames on the sides. Both f the girls' outfits are flattering to their figures and absolutely stunning.   
  
JANE: Actually, Your Royal Hiness, I find these rather stylish. You DO realize that individuality is a major part of fashion too, right?   
  
QUINN: Okay but, don't blame me when I end up on the cover or Seventeen or STYLE magazine!   
  
MAN: Uh, excuse me, did you just say Seventeen? Hi. I'm Jean Wattson of Jaymie Jean Modeling agency. We do spreads for Seventeen and I couldn't help but notice the remarkable look you three have! Such fashion sense! Have you ever modeled?  
  
DARIA: Um, no and I had no plans to get into that anorexic, snobby, poor excuse for an occupation, thank you.  
  
JANE: Actually, no but, I wouldn't object to giving it a shot.  
  
QUINN: OOOHHHH! Modeling! Sandi would be SO jealous!!!  
  
JEAN: Ok then, I'll tell you what. We're looking for new models with individual styles and would love to have you three on board as JJMA's newest models. Gimme a call if you are free next Saturday and I'll set up and interview.  
  
QUINN: YAY! This is like such a dReAm!   
  
JANE: Um, sure. I'll be in touch.  
  
DARIA: No thanks. I think I'll pass.  
  
The girls have checked out by now. They are on their way to Contempo for Quinn. Jean Wattson is still tagging along trying to pursuade Daria into joining the other two in modeling.  
  
JEAN: Oh, I guess if I'll be in contact with you girls, it'd help to have your names.   
  
QUINN: Quinn Morgendorffer, member of the Lawndale high Fashion Club.  
  
JANE: Jane Lane.   
  
DARIA: Not Interested.  
  
Cut to: Tom having lunch with his parents at their high class club. They have just ordered and the food is arriving.  
  
TOM: Yes, Mom, I am still seeing Daria. I think she's wonderful.   
  
TOM'S MOM: Well, honey, I think you could do much better. I must say, though, I like her a lot better than that Jane girl you used to bring around. How is she anyway?  
  
TOM: Oh, Jane. She's fine. She's working on acceptance to Michigan State's fine arts program.   
  
TOM'S DAD: Well, since we can tell you don't want to talk about them, how is school going? The grades up?  
  
TOM: Naturally. How could they not be?   
  
TOM'S DAD: Well, I'm just checking. Making sure all that money we put into the school is paying off. I'm glad to see that it is.  
  
TOM: Anyways, thanks for lunch but, I'm off to go see Daria. I'll be home later, ok?  
  
BOTH PARENTS: Ok, bye.  
  
Cut to: The three girls pull in the Morgendorffer driveway and rush into the house to try on their new otfits. Tom pulls up in his ugly, brown, rusted out car.  
  
TOM: Hey Daria. Quinn, Jane. What's up?  
  
DARIA: Just getting back from a day's tourture at that hell hole Quinn and her friends call the mall.  
  
JANE: You ARE familliar with it, right?  
  
TOM laughs: Yes, Jane, I do believe I've seen or heard of it before.  
  
Quinn runs in the house unable to take the sarcasm.  
  
DARIA: We were just about to show off our new outfits. Wanna come in?  
  
TOM: I never can seem to turn down a good fashion show.  
  
A cell phone rings. Tom has to leave unexpectedly and without explanation.  
  
JANE: I wonder where he's off to.  
  
DARIA: Yeah. Not even a good bye.   
  
Cut to: All three girls in Daria's room in their new otfits. Quinn's is a pair of embroidered flares, black strappy platform sandals and a cute pink top that reveals her bellybutton and has a red devil overlapped with a darker pink angel that reads 'Naughty but Nice'.   
  
DARIA: Uh, Quinn, I like the new style but, isn't that shirt kind of risky?  
  
QUINN: UUUUH, Daria! I'm just trying to be different! Geeze!  
  
JANE: Ya know, Daria's right. That shirt is kind of risky. Not to mention the way it screams "I'm easy!'. You might want to return it.  
  
QUINN: OOOOHHHH! Then you have to take me back to the mall! It's a crisis here!  
  
Daria's phone rings. It's Tom.  
  
Tom Sorry I had to leave in such a hurry. Dad needed me to entertain a client until he could get out of the office. It only took a half an hour.  
Daria Ok. No problem. We had to run Quinn back to the mall anyways.   
Tom Oh, then I didn't miss much. Good to know.  
Daria Oh yeah, we all got offered modeling contracts today.   
Tom Really?! By who?!  
  
Tom can't believe someone found interest in any of them for modeling but, he doesn't dare tell Daria that.  
  
Daria Some Wattson guy from JJMA. Sounds kind of stupid.  
Tom No, they're the best. My dad worked with them on some stock bennefits.  
Daria Gee, sounds intriguing but, I really have to go. We're trying on our new outfits for the concert next weekend.  
Tom Ah, yes, Creed. The best band around. I can't wait.   
Daria Ok, well, I'll talk to ya later then.  
Tom Yeah, see ya soon. Bye.  
  
Ok, so maybe Tom is out of this episode for now but, oh well. He can't always be invloved and personally, I dont like him much.  
DARIA: Oh stop being do dramatic. C'mon. We're going to the mall before I lose this generous attitude.  
  
The girls are driving to the mall in the Tank. Trent was rehersing so, Jane was driving it for the day. Limp Bizkit's 'Take a Look Around' is playing. Jane sings along while Quinn plugs her ears.  
  
At the mall, they pile out of the Tank and rush into Contempo so they can hurry up and get back home. Quinn stands undecided about which shirt to get now. She finally decides on a pink pesant top with lavender, baby blue and mint green flowers embriodered arond the neck and sleeves.   
  
QUINN: Oh! I wish I would have seen this before! It matches my jeans! Ok, Daria, let's go.  
  
Quinn checks out and Daria and Jane both look releaved to have spent less than ten minutes in the mall with Quinn. They're off for home again.  
  
At the Morgendorffer house, Helen is getting home from a company outting and Jake is reding the paper.  
  
HELEN: Well, hello girls. Did you have a good time shopping? Daria, I'm so glad to see you making an effort to spend time with your sister.  
  
DARIA: I lost a bet, Mom. It's not like i WANTED to take her shopping.   
  
QUINN: MOOOM! She's doing it again!  
  
HELEN: Now you girls stop it. Go on up to your rooms. I want to see those outfits.  
  
The girls run up the stairs eagar to finally get to try on their outfits. Five minutes later, they all meet back in Daria's room looking great. Daria's outfit is perfect in every way. It suits her personality and is absolutely flattering to her figure. Jane looks great, a nice change from her normal shorts and red shirt and Quinn looks cuter than ever with her new matching oufit and hair pulled back.  
They all raise eyebrows at how good the other looks.  
  
QUINN: Um, Daria? I'm sorry about saying you had no fashion sense. Yuo look, um, uh...youlookgreat. There, I said it.  
  
DARIA: U, ok. Thanks, I guess.   
  
The phone rings and Jane answers it. It's Jean Wattson from JJMA.   
  
Jean Hi. I talked to you and two other girls today. Daria, right?  
Jane Um, no. This is Jane, one of the other girls. What's up?  
Jean Well, I was just wondering if you girls would like to interview for a music video shoot. Your look is perfect for this.  
Jane Well, um, hold on, let me ask Daria and Quinn.  
  
JANE: Hey, do you guys want to go to an ivterview for a music video? It's that guy from the mall.  
  
QUINN: Goodie! An interview to MODEL!  
  
DARIA: Um, I never aggreed to that in the first place.  
  
JANE: Great! I'll tell Jean.  
  
Jane Uh, sure. When, where and we'll be there.  
Jean How does Satrday, 1pm at Cafe du Mistique?  
Jane Sounds great. What should we wear?  
Jean Um, those outfits you were buying today will work perfectly. There's a band playing that day too- The Mystic Spirals. You'll be dancing to their music as a tester for the video.  
Jane Ok, great! We'll see you then.  
Jean Great. Saturday, 1pm, Cafe du Mistique.  
  
Jane hangs up with a sly smile on her face. She knows she can have Trent play something that they can look great dancing to.   
  
JANE: Well girls, we have our first interview with Jaymie Jean Modeling Agency Saturday at 1pm at Cafe du Mistique. Clear your calanders and wear what you bought today. I have to go talk to Trent.  
  
Quinn immediately runs to her room to clear her calander for this milestone in her life. Daria sits on her bed in her normal clothes and wishes she'd never made that bet. What was she doing?! How would Trent and Tom react?!   
  
  
To Be Continued in "A Change of Pace part 2". Ok, this may not have been the best fanfic but, it'll get better in the next episode. Stay tuned for more of Daria's changing personality....  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
